


The Foot Stomping Fic

by thasmjn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Smut, and what about it, okay yeah this is a crack fic, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmjn/pseuds/thasmjn
Summary: Yaz is always up for trying new things in the bedroom. Little did she know, that this was to be the best one yet.





	The Foot Stomping Fic

**Author's Note:**

> i’m just very sorry for this.

When the Doctor had asked Yaz if she wanted her foot to be violently stepped on during sex, she didn’t really understand what the time lady meant by that.

“Ya know, i’ll just stand really hard on your foot and you’ll feel the pain soaring through your bones as you come! It’ll be so hot.” she had said enthusiastically.

Yaz was always up for trying new things in the bedroom. I mean, the Doctor could make her do anything. She reminisced on the difference sex activities (sactivities, as the Doctor had so elegantly put it) they had tried since their first time together, and she understood that having your food stomped on was really next level. She was in love with a crazy woman and she was okay with that. Even if that meant possibly breaking a bone or two.

Little did she know that this foot stomping experience was going to be the most intoxicating and erotic thing they’d ever done before.

*******

The Doctor, being the Doctor, had lit candles and put on some funky music in her already well lit room, to get them both in the mood for this beautiful occasion. Once having decorated the room with some soil on the floor, she stripped until she was completely bare and gently laid herself down on the bed. She could feel herself already getting wet with anticipation.

“Yaaaaaz!! It’s time for you to be stomped babe! Come ‘ere!” She yelled, hopefully loud enough for her partner to hear.

As Yaz entered the room moments later, she could only let out a gasp at what she saw. “The doctor is so fucking hot”, she thought as she saw the scene before her.

“Oh am I now, thanks lovely” the Doctor responded, blushing. Of course Yasmin hadn’t realized that she had said her compliment out loud. The time lady continued,

”I want you to strip for me, young lady. I want to see you when i stomp on your luxurious feet.” 

This sent a shiver down Yaz’s spine, how could the Doctor be so sexy talking about her ugly ass feet? She started removing her clothing piece by piece, also letting her hair down. This made the Doctor’s breath sound more erratic than before, she gladly noted.

“Did you think you were gonna stomp on my foot laying over there on the bed, sweetheart?” Yaz said.  
“Fuck, I forgot. I was tryna be all cute laying down ‘ere but yer absolutely right.” She explained.  
“That’s okay. I know just where to put you. Come here.” Yaz encouraged the Doctor to get up from the bed. 

There was a chair with a few lit candles on it next to the bed, and Yaz thought, “oh well!”, as she smacked the candles off of the chair and down on the floor. They could worry about the small fire that had appeared on the surface of the floor later, the foot stomping sex was priority number one now.

The time lady hesitantly sat down on the chair, noticing the fire that was growing larger next to them.  
“This is fine honestly!” She reassured herself, only to be interrupted by Yaz’s face right in front of her own. Yaz was so beautiful.  
“Can you eat me out, I mean, as you stomp on my feet? I’m so wet now I can’t wait any longer.” Yaz pleaded. And before she knew it she was in heaven. 

The doctor had grabbed Yasmin by the legs and started gently licking the younger girls clit. A loud moan was let out from her as it felt so incredibly good to finally be touched. Just when she thought it couldn’t possibly feel any better than it already did, the older lady smashed her own feet upon Yaz’s, so hard that a shriek was emitted from her.  
“Shit Doctor that hurts so good don’t stop don’t stop fuck” Yaz chanted, and the other woman continued licking and sucking her all over her dripping vagina until she was a loudly screaming mess practically begging for release.  
At one point she just shrieked constantly as the pain and the amazing pleasure was so much for her to handle all at once. Without being able to let her partner know she was, she came hard as ever holding onto the Doctor, almost falling on the floor in doing so. 

Come to think of it, wasn’t the floor literally on fire only a few minutes ago? As Yaz’s breathing became more stable again she noticed the floor wasn’t on fire at all, only a bit smoked now.

“It’s because your pussy’s so wet, it put out the fire for us, hah! Life hack, am I right?” The doctor giggled.

Yaz was stunned, a bit embarrassed too. She just came so hard that she put out a fire with her body fluids.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself a lot


End file.
